


Well there you go, And you don't notice me

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Keeping Up With The Kardashians, Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction, Pitch Perfect, cara Delevingne/Kendall Jenner - Fandom, cara delevinge
Genre: F/F, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: Summary:Kendall's girlfriend, Cara, comes home to her flat that's shared with her girlfriend from work at the mall. Cara pays no attention to her girlfriend which upsets Kendall. Kendall goes out of her way to get Cara to notice her. In the end, she gets all the attention that she's been craving for weeks..





	

Notes:  
This has explicit language and sexual scenes, if you are not very fond of that, I suggest you leave now.  
Dedicated to; Kendall Jenner & Cara delevingne  
Work Text:

Kendall and Gigi traveled down the hallway in search for their lockers. Gigi stopped at her locker. Kendall traveled down a bit more to meet her locker, only four away from her best friend. Kendall  beautiful dark locks went past her shoulders and they flew back as she tugged her storage place open, seeming that it was a tad bit jammed.  
"Having trouble?" Gigi laughed with her squeaky voice.  
Embarrassed, Kendall did a fake pity laugh "Ha-Ha."  
The school bell rang throughout the school, letting everyone know, school was now dismissed. The girls ambled down the hallway once again, pushing the doors open.  
Kendall and Gigi split apart, making their way to their own vehicles.  
A vibration was picked up from Kendall phone as she walked. As she elected her phone and looked at it, she noticed that it was a text from Cara.  
The text read, "Baby girl, I'll be home late tonight. The boss needs me."  
As hurt as she was, she didn't feel like replying, so she stuffed her Silver iPhone back into her pocket and climbed into her car. She drove home slowly, noticing how much traffic was currently roaming the city. Los Angeles  was sometimes unbearable. Kendall  parked into the driveway of the flat that she shared with Cara.  
She shut off the vehicle and climbed out, carrying the keys with her.  
Kendall unlocked the door and opened it, a whoosh of cool air hitting her beautiful features. She stepped into the flat, shutting the door behind her.  
Feeling uncomfortable, she ran upstairs to change. Her pale pink sweater matched the lace white and pink panties that she was wearing. She kicked off her light vans. Kendall stripped down from her light wash jeans and skipped into the kitchen.  
The TV was on, telling her that Cara was here recently, probably on break.  
Stomach growling, Kendall  walked into the kitchen. She tried to open a cabinet, quite depressed that it was a tad bit too high. Her knees were placed flat on the counter, reaching up to grab the chips that were currently on her mind. Hopping down, Kendall  opened the Lays bag.  
Kendall  walked back into the living room, and sat down on the black, soft sofa that the couple owned. Her attention was currently on the TV, wondering why SpongeBob & Patrick had to be so adorable.  
She stuffed quite a few chips into her small mouth, blinking at the bright television screen like a child.  
Hours passed with the same old motion, watching stupid reruns of shows on Nickelodeon. The chips were set aside, her stomach showing her that she was done with them. Kendall's  attention was diverted to the door as she heard keys jingle behind it. A pang excitement was struck through Kendall  body as Cara appeared.  
"Hi, babe!" Kendall called out, wanting her girlfriend to talk to her.  
A frown covered her face as Cara  ignored her.  
Cara sat next to Kendall, but all she did was eat some of the halfway gone chips.  
"Baby..?" Kendall whimpered out.  
No response.  
Kendall moved her body to Cara's lap, still frowning.  
"What the hell do you want, Kendall? I'm fucking busy." Her voice slightly raised.  
Kendall  jumped, blinking at the girl, trying to take in everything that happened and wondering why she had become such a bitch.  
Cara mood changed immediately as she noticed her girlfriend grinding down on her leg.  
"God, you're fucking soaked, baby.." Cara  croaked out.  
"Only for you." Kendall's  hips were moving in a circular motion.  
Cara's  hand was latched onto her girlfriend's snatch.  
A gasp escaped Kendall's  beautiful plump lips.  
"What do you want from me, huh?" Cara whispered into Kendall's ear.  
Kendall  was grinding and being rubbed at the same time, she could barely think straight. She wanted to cum right now. The pleasure was building inside. Kendall couldn't, she knew Cara would be upset.  
"I-I want you to Fuc-k me." Kendall breathed out, her eyes slowly closing.  
"Oh yeah? Do you want me to fuck you with the toy we got a few weeks back, hm?" Cara  whispered into Kendall's  ear, feeling her panties start to soak.  
Kendall's eyes widened open as the words slipped from Cara's  mouth before she nodded quickly, wanting everything that she had to offer.  
Cara's  hands moved, grabbing onto Kendall  before rising to her full height. Kendall let out a small squeak as Cara carried her down the carpeted hallway. As Cara bumped the door open, Kendall let her lips linger on Cara's  neck.  
Kendall  was thrown on the bed in a rush, her eyes moving as Cara made her way to the closet. Cara grabbed something out of a bag, turning around to show it to Kendall.  
A gasp left Kendall's lips as she eyed the toy that Cara was holding. It had a black strap, as it was a skin toned dildo.  
"C-Cara.." Kendall stuttered out.  
"Shut up." Cara snapped, dropping the toy on the bed.  
Cara's  arms came down, pulling the sweater off of Kendall's  small body.  
Kendall's arms went up to help Cara out. Kendall  was pushed back on the bed, Cara adjusting her body in between Kendall's thighs.  
Cara dipped her head down, tugging Kendall's  panties to the side.  
Small whimpers left her mouth as she watched Cara and the cool air hit her core.  
Kendall gripped onto the grey duvets as she felt Cara's warm tongue lick her privates . Kendall's  teeth dug deep into her bottom lip. Cara's tongue was flicking it's way up and down Kendall's  slit. Moans from Kendall's  lips were quietly filling the room.  
"Like that?" Cara  mumbled out as she brought her fingers to  pussy.  
Kendall nodded her head quickly, unable to speak. Cara slipped a finger into Kendall  slowly. A high moan fell from Kendall  as Cara's  fingers were thrusting in and out. Cara's  warm lips latched onto her clit.  
Everything seemed dark for Kendall  as pleasure erupted in her stomach.  
Moments later, Cara  was out of Kendall  and undressing herself. Cara's black skinny jeans tugged her legs tightly.  
Her dark blue lace panties were on her body. Completely undressed, she stepped into the strap on and she adjusted it so it was straight.  
Kendall watched, curiosity clear in her eyes.  
Kendall  was tugged to the edge of the bed. Cara sunk deep inside of Kendall. Breathless moans escaped her lips.  
Cara kept her bright and beautiful eyes on Kendall, her eyes moving down her body.  
As British girl thrusted, Kendall's moans and groans got louder. Whimpers left Cara's  lips.  
"Yes, more!" Kendall  piped out as she was being fucked by her girlfriend.  
Cara listened and thrusted harder, with all her might really.  
Kendall let herself slip, cumming hard from the toy. The white liquid leaked around the toy before Cara pulled out.  
"Stay down." Cara commanded.  
"There's more?" Kendall  asked, her breath almost gone as she watched her take off the toy and lick it.  
Cara dropped the toy and in seconds, she was riding Kendall's  tongue.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cara let slip past her lips as she rode her girlfriend's tongue faster.  
Kendall's  arms wrapped around Cara's  thighs as she whimpered out. She stuck out her tongue and went into Cara further.  
Tongue riding went on for seconds, maybe even two minutes as Cara felt herself clench.  
"Fuck oh-h God." Cara screamed out as she let herself go onto Kendall's tongue.  
Kendall licked it all up as Cara fell next to her.  
The girls were damned breathless.  
Kendall wrapped her arm around Cara' torso and mumbled.  
"Notice me next time, baby."  
"Im sorry kenny it's just that my job stresses me out, you mean the world to me Ken, I love you."  
"Love you too." Kendall breathed out Tiredly


End file.
